


Отражение

by AizuAizu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Fem!Tsuna, fem!reborn - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizuAizu/pseuds/AizuAizu
Summary: Soulmate!AU. Когда вы смотрите в зеркало, то вы можете иногда увидеть в нем своего соулмейта.Саваде нравится улыбаться самой себе в зеркале, показывать сердечки и слать воздушные поцелуи.Потому что от Реборн она такого не дождется.





	Отражение

Тсунаёши окидывает мрачным взглядом пустую и холодную часть кровати, проводит кистью руки по вечному следу от тушки хамелеона на подушке и шумно выдыхает, тут же выплевывая попавшие в рот волосы.

Двадцать восемь дней, четыре часа и семнадцать минут назад Реборн взяла охапкой сразу семь заказов, прервав возмущения характерным и грубым жестом, в простонародье — просто показала фак и свалила. Отчёты о результатах посыпались почти сразу, но нет, на шестом всё резко прекратилось.

 

Настолько резко, что даже малышка И-Пин, ходившая у Реборн названной племянницей, разводит подрагивающими руками, потупив взор.

— Некрасиво, Реборн, очень некрасиво, — кинув ту самую подушку в стену, почти кричит Тсуна. И тут же спешит поднять её, не забыв споткнуться по дороге. Ну и упасть, конечно. 

Наверное, только человек десять из всего особняка и жильцов знает об уже давно не просто дружеских отношениях своей Босс и Величайшей киллерши. Наверное, только ещё Гокудера знает о причине перестрелки в её кабинете накануне принятия ряда заказов.

А вот как это всё понимать знает только Реборн.

Знает и, как всегда в такие моменты, сваливает по-тихому. Или громко, но тут уже как повезёт и стоит ли звонить уже хорошей подружке из морга.

Вздохнув и закончив заправлять кровать, — потом простыни с пододеяльником сменит, честно, — Десятая подходит к зеркалу над туалетным столиком, лениво опускаясь на стул.

И замирает, разглядывая первый за месяц мираж соулмейта. 

У Реборн непривычно растрёпанный хвост, шляпа съехала вслед за уставшим, но чем-то довольным Леоном, а глаза смотрят с таким раздражением, что Тсунаёши не вовремя пробирает сладкая ностальгия. Прекрасно, в ней воспитали мазохистку. Молодец, Реборн, куда выигрышные деньги высылать?

Кстати да, куда?

Когда Савада прикрывает внезапно произнесшие это вслух губы, к ней возвращается осознание реальности. Чуть грустно усмехнувшись, она кладёт подбородок на сложенные в замок руки и подмигивает зеркалу, что любезно отвечает. Потом посылает воздушный поцелуй, мысленно жалея, что на камеру этот момент не заснять. И правда, такие действа экс-Аркобалено себе позволит максимум в целях задания или чудом проиграв в шахматы.

— А что если, — Тсунаёши сонно потягивается, прищурив слипшийся глаз, но пристально наблюдая за повторившим отражением. Автоматически облизывает пересохшие губы. 

Реборн сидит по ту сторону в своём оранжево-чёрном костюме, скинув с плеч пиджак и расстегнув сверху пару пуговиц на рубашке. Волосы, словно прилипнув, хаотично разлеглись на ткани, бакенбарды чуть пружинят. Красивая.

Взгляд падает на электронные часы.

— Да когда?! — вскрикивает Савада, наспех натягивая деловой костюм и расчесывая короткие волосы. Пару прядей она, конечно, случайно подпалила, но не зря же наставница из неё все соки в своё время снова выжала, совершенствуя крошечный огонёк Солнца. Но кто бы ей сейчас об этом напомнил...

— Пока-пока, малышка, — смеясь над ужасно глупой шуткой и не вписываясь в косяк, бросает на выходе Тсуна, но смотрит на неё уже личное отражение.

***

 

— Джудайме? — Хаято осторожно теребит за плечо девушку с расфокусированным взглядом. Та промаргивается, отворачиваясь от размытого силуэта в отражении и спешит потянуться манжетом к пролитому кофе, но её руку перехватывают с тихим вздохом, — Джудайме, нет. Нам ещё Особняк Варии проверять на сохранность.

Просто пожав плечами и поблагодарив, Тсунаёши встаёт из-за небольшого столика под навесом и следует к машине за своей Ужасающей Правой Рукой.

Правой Рукой, что вздрагивает при виде одного Облака в карманном зеркальце.

— Снова помаду размазала, — шёпотом негодует, забывая покрутить пальцем у виска, когда её Босс показывает знак мира зеркалу заднего вида.

— Напомни, как эти женщины умудрились покорить всю мафию? — с задних сидений устало интересуется Вайпер у пожимающей плечами Хроме. Будто бы она сама в их число не входит, грубо, — Эй, потерянные Джульетты, пока вы тут любуетесь своими хахалями, ой, простите, дамами, мои идиоты, вероятно, крушат Штаб и подрывают замки на моих сейфах.

— Будто бы это поможет добраться до твоих сбережений, — выуживая сигарету и поворачивая ключ зажигания, огрызается Гокудера чуть краснея. От смущения ситуацией, мнением, а может просто от своеобразной зависти — вот у их Тумана соулмейт почти всегда рядом. Тоже дёрганный какой-то, конечно, но всё же.

— Х-Хаято, дорога! — кидаясь на свою Хранительницу, — даже не отстегивая ремень безопасности ти, — вскрикивает Савада, помогая выровнять положение машины на дороге и вернуться в реальность, возвращается на своё место со вздохом облегчения. Шипит «Хроме, никогда не повторяй такие слова за своей девушкой!» и массирует виски.

Какие-то они сегодня рассеянные. Ну и зачем ты так, Реборн?

***

 

— Ну и зачем ты так, Реборн? — стонет Тсуна, созерцая в зеркале женщину в жёлто-розовой пижаме. С утятами.

На часах где-то половина второго, — вследствие прекрасной работоспособности Дечимо, — а значит, будь Реборн или Нана здесь, ей бы уже давно прописали по лохматой голове и отправили в кровать. Двуспальную. В одиночестве.

— А вдруг сейчас сработает, — почти падая в стул у столика, зевает Савада. 

Она уже много раз пыталась сделать это, правда. Сначала это выходило случайно — выйдешь из ванны, а любезное зеркало над раковиной уже развлекается. Потом попытки стали умышленными, но не менее неудачными. А после и времени как-то не было, не бы-ло. А вот теперь есть, и никто её не остановит.

Вялыми движениями хватаясь за пуговицы, Тсунаёши поднимает взгляд на повторяющее отражение. Ей кажется, или даже будучи всего-лишь своего рода иллюзией эта женщина умудряется смотреть с насмешкой и... Угрозой?

— С-сама виновата, — зачем-то оправдываясь, ворчит девушка, случайно одернув руки и теперь вновь пытаясь ухватиться за одежду. Спать ведь всё ещё хочется. 

Пуговица за пуговицей, случайно загнанный под ноготь кусочек от неё, следующие пуговицы. Смотреть от чего-то хотелось только в пол. Или на незаканчивающуюся дорожку.

— Чтоб тебя, — из раза в раз промахиваясь в попытках ухватиться за последнюю, ворчит Тсуна. 

И не замечает, как засыпает. 

.... Чтобы проснуться у себя на кровати с запиской на лбу ( буквально) и застегнутой полностью рубашкой :

«Ещё раз котёнок ( тут по спине у Неба пробежались мурашки. От счастья за влюблённых, честно) будет выносить мозг твоим состоянием мне, я вынесу тебе твой. » 

 

— Поздравляю, Хибари-сан, — отмывая маркер, отвечает в пустоту Савада, — Ты едешь на ту встречу, а ведь мне так хотелось перекинуть её на Реохей. 

Её отражение даже не разочарует, а скорее напомнит о том, что надо бы помыть голову.

***

 

— Интересно, сколько там Вайперу и Франу заплатили, — потягивая горячий шоколад и опираясь на косяк балкона, скучающе интересуется Ямамото, — Такой снегопад, так ещё и в июле... 

Оглянувшись на впервые за долгое время не зашторенное окно офиса, Тсуна взвизгивает, словно снова ребёнок.

Снег, много снега. А ещё множество чеков к оплате.

— Неужели это такой хитрый план — принимать подобные заказы, чтобы мне приходилось отправлять Хроме с ними разбираться?.. 

 

Пожав плечами, Хранительница Дождя ничего не ответила, всматриваясь в белую пелену. Где-то там закопала её плойку наставница. Жестоко, Скуало, очень жестоко.

Приглядевшись к своему отражению в стекле, Такеши чуть улыбается.

— Ну, как насчёт весь день провести так, словно нам снова четырнадцать и всё происходящее — результат очередного вывода в голове Реборн? — наблюдая за мимикой напротив, чуть повысив голос, спрашивает она. 

Тсунаёши вздрагивает. И откидывается на спинку кресла с усмешкой:

— А давайте.

...Беда пришла откуда не ждали. Нет, в Мафии проблем, конечно, ожидают откуда угодно, но чтобы тепло одетую — хоть и иллюзорно насквозь промокшую, — Дечимо вдруг окутал розовый дым и представил свету ту самую четырнадцатилетнюю девочку, так ещё и в халатике... Нет уж, увольте.

Быстро спохватившаяся Гокудера снимает под недовольное мычание куртку и накидывает на плечи Джудайме, что застыла со смешанным выражением на лице.

 

Оказавшись в столь родной ванной комнате, Тсунаёши поспешила выдохнуть с облегчением. 

— Обойдёшься, Никчемная Тсу... — не договорив, Реборн обводит оценивающим взглядом сначала сжавшегося в комочек Ламбо, а потом и саму Тсуну. Усмехается, — Однако, какой сюрприз. Так ещё и упакованный. 

Промолчав, Дечимо подходит ближе. Вскинувшая бровь наставница не торопится успевает дотянуться до Леона, зато вполне ощутимо бьёт кулаком по спине, когда её обнимают.

— Плачешь из-за Наёмницы, а по причине, очевидно, неправильной, — вздыхает Реборн, позволяя прижиматься к себе, но не трогать волосы. По рукам дает. 

— Как скажешь, — рассматривая вблизи мокрый пиджак и, чуть поворачивая голову влево — отражение в зеркале, где стоит сразу две растерянных Реборн. 

Розовый дым снова окутывает, а та Тсунаёши никак не может понять причину такого странного положения. А Реборн — наличие куртки на плечах.

***

 

Сегодня всё выглядит много лучше: костюмы, состояние, время до свободы. Даже обычно ужасно надоедливые послы семей на удивление смирные и послушные. Что уж там — Хибари Кёя согласилась сдать тонфа на входе в продуктовый. Точнее, только одну, но всё же.

Довольно упав в стул перед туалетным столиком, Тсуна разочарованно выдыхает — она, и никто более. Попрыгав вокруг зеркала, выйдя и зайдя в комнаты ( Хаято, спи ), совершенно случайно споткнувшись и поднявшись. Только Савада Тсунаёши.

— Больше походит на ту Тсунаёши из десятилетнего прошлого, — томно вздыхает, осматриваясь на наличие повреждений. Мелочь, а приятно. Кеё там, Варии, вражеским семьям... Неважно. 

Когда в поле зрения попадает вороной локон, Десятая слишком резко задирает голову — болит теперь, здорово, — и любуется своим-чужим видом.

Сегодня и Реборн выглядит получше. Нет, она обычно всегда идеальна, но в этот раз...

— На свидание собралась? — горько усмехается Савада, скрещивая руки на груди. И недоверчиво сузив глаза, когда движения губ отражения отличились от её. 

Говорить с самой собой Тсунаёши привыкла на японском, а повторяли, кажется, на итальянском?

— Да неужели, — нервно усмехается, вставая с места. Наклоняясь чуть вперёд, к холодному стеклу, почти касаясь лбом отражения, — Ну, посмотрим. 

И даже как-то не особо удивляются, что стекла не оказывается, как и прежней иллюзии, а поцелуй выходит грубым и несдержанным.

— Как видишь, "солнышко" мне не особо подходит, — серьёзно? Из-за этого они тогда поругались? — А вот Бетельгейзе уже ближе. 

Тсунаёши не успеет спросить, как давно Реборн сидит за той стеной и где последний отчёт, потому что нависающая над ней женщина расстегнула рубашку на все пуговицы, кроме нижней, непорядок.


End file.
